The Music Box
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: Porque ella siempre le cantaba melodías a él para dormir. Porque su amor era prohibido. Porque, a pesar de ser una caja de música, ella tenía corazón - One-shot SxM UA


**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece. La historia es lo único mío.**

_Un pequeño one-shot drogado que salió de mi cabeza en un momento de sueño mientras que escuchaba melodías en YouTube. Regalo de cumple para mi hermana, a pesar de que sé que ella nunca lo va a leer xD. Espero y les guste, ¡disfruten de la lectura!_

* * *

**The Music Box**

_. El amor es cómo una caja musical. Si le das cuerda, su melodía te envuelve el alma ._

&.

Abrí los ojos cuando mi creador alzó la parte delantera de mi vestido. Me sonrojé y bajé la mirada, apenada.

- ¿Qué te parece, hijo? – había preguntado mi creador.

Un niño pequeño me miró fijamente, con sus ojos rojos como la sangre. Su cabello era blanco, igual que el del hombre, pero la única diferencia era el color de sus ojos. El pequeño sonrió ampliamente, mostrándome sus dientes afilados.

- ¡Es hermosa, papá! – dijo, y mis mejillas se pusieron aún más rojas.

El hombre sonrió, y bajó mi vestido. Yo se lo agradecí mentalmente, mientras que apartaba la mirada nuevamente, tratando de controlar los latidos de mi corazón.

- ¿Y qué es lo que ella hace? – preguntó el niño con inocencia.

Mi creador le sonrió y agarró un mechón de mi cabello, para después comenzar a enrollarlo en su dedo. Cuando lo soltó, reí y comencé a cantar.

El niño me miró sorprendido, para luego acurrucarse a un lado mío en aquella amplia cama. Sujetó mis manos, haciendo que volviese a sonrojarme, pero en ningún momento dejé de cantar la única nana que me había enseñado mi creador. Lentamente, vi como el niño comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos, para luego quedarse profundamente dormido. Sonreí y miré a mi creador.

Él también sonrió, pero la sonrisa fue para el niño que yacía dormido a mi lado. Se encaminó hacia la puerta de aquella pequeña habitación y salió, cerrándola detrás de si después de murmurar un _'buenas noches'_.

Yo seguí cantando la nana, mientras que acariciaba la mejilla del niño con ternura. Después de un rato, el sueño también me venció a mí y caí dormida a su lado…

Pasaron unos días después de mi nacimiento.

Mi creador comenzó a trabajar en otras hermanas para mí. Una tatareaba una hermosa canción de vals, y otras dos, que eran gemelas, tarareaban una sonata de Beethoven. El pequeño niño, el cual era el hijo de mi creador, nos puso nombres a todas.

A mi hermana del vals la llamó Tsubaki, por su hermoso vestido de camelias rojas. A las gemelas las llamó Patricia y Elizabeth, pero como siempre olvidaba sus nombres, los acortó a simplemente 'Patty' y 'Liz'. A mí, en cambio, me llamó Maka.

Nunca supe la razón de mi nombre, y nunca lo pregunté. Según por lo que me había dicho mi creador, yo nací con el único propósito de dormir al pequeño, ya que él por lo general tenía pesadillas en las noches y no conciliaba aquel preciado descanso.

A mí no me molestaba dormirlo, y tampoco me molestaba estar a su lado todo el tiempo. Me había empezado a encariñar con aquel pequeño niño albino que siempre me jalaba de un lado a otro por el enorme jardín de la casa. Y como siempre, todas las noches le cantaba la misma nana y nos quedábamos dormidos en la misma cama.

Mi creador hizo más hermanas, y siempre estaba junto a él cuando las probaba con su hijo. A pesar de que él le decía que las melodías eran igual de bellas que mis hermanas, él sólo me quería a mí, y eso hacía que mi corazón latiese ferozmente contra mi pecho y me sonrojara.

Con el paso del tiempo, mis hermanas se fueron de mi lado. Tsubaki se fue con un hombre de cabello azul, y Liz y Patty con otro de cabello negro con destellos blancos. Una a una se fue yendo, hasta que al fin quedé únicamente yo. Varios hombres querían que me fuese con ellos, pero el hijo de mi creador se negaba a separarse de mí.

Tardé mucho en darme cuenta de lo que sentía por él, por aquel dulce niño que siempre tenía una sonrisa para mí. Lo amaba. Y cada vez que esa frase se repetía en mi cabeza, sonreía y le cantaba con todo mi corazón.

Nunca fui tan feliz…

Sin embargo, el tiempo pasó, y aquel niño fue creciendo poco a poco.

Al principio, cuando yo nací siempre estábamos juntos y le cantaba aquella nana que tanto adoraba. Después, él comenzó a dejarme poco a poco. Ya no estábamos juntos, y él ya no necesitaba de mi nana para dormir. Dejé de cantar por mucho tiempo, y cuando él trato de que volviera a tatarear la nana, no pude.

Mi creador, quien había envejecido, me reparó. Sin embargo, me agregó una nana más, una nana única que sólo podía cantar cuando terminara mi primera nana. Pero el niño – ahora ya un adulto – nunca la escuchó, y todo porque nunca quiso terminar la primera canción.

Pasaron los años, y mi creador murió. El joven albino no me dejó ir a su funeral, y esa noche lloré de tristeza. Lo iba a extrañar, ya que él fue mi padre en todos los sentidos. Desde ese día, lloré amargamente con el mínimo recuerdo de mi creador, haciendo que mi vestido se ensuciara y se opacara.

El joven se olvidó por completo de mí desde la muerte de su padre, por lo que terminé refundida en la esquina más polvorienta del ático, siempre esperando a que él regresara por mí. Yo no necesitaba comer, pero si requería de un baño cada cierto tiempo. Poco a poco me fui cubriendo de polvo, hasta que mi vestido pasó de ser blanco a un gris oscuro.

Mi cabello rubio se opacó también por la falta de luz. Pero lo que más daño sufrió en aquella profunda oscuridad fue mi corazón. A pesar de que él me había olvidado por completo, yo lo seguía amando, y por eso también lloraba todas las noches, mientras que seguía cantando mi nana.

Nunca dejé de cantar, a pesar de que los únicos que me escuchaban eran las arañas y las palomas que hacían de vez en cuando su nido en lo más alto del techo. Cantar era lo único que me daba esperanzas.

Un día, una mujer de cabello rosa subió al ático. Tosió un poco cuando abrió la puerta, y agarrando la parte delantera de su esponjado vestido, se encaminó hacia mí. Sonreí, ¿ella me llevaría de vuelta con el joven? Mi corazón latió con rapidez y canté de la alegría…

Pero pronto me callé cuando aquella mujer sacó unas tijeras de plata y comenzó a cortar mi cabello. Grité, de terror, haciendo que mi canto se volviese una nota desafinada y horrenda.

Lloré sin voz mientras que con las manos temblorosas sujetaba las hebras de mi cabello recién cortado. La mujer rió mientras que guardaba las tijeras en la cinta que había alrededor de su cintura.

- Eso es para que comprendas que debes de guardar silencio – me dijo, y rió más alto.

Pero justo en ese momento, el chico albino cruzó la puerta. Había crecido mucho en estos años, ya no era el niño al que yo recordaba, al que yo siempre le cantaba a la hora de dormir. Sin embargo, aún así mi corazón latió de felicidad al verlo, pese a que mi voz había desaparecido junto con mi cabello.

El chico me miró fijamente, atónito, para luego voltear a ver a la chica de cabello rosa, la cual lo miraba con sorpresa.

- ¡Kim! – Le gritó él a ella, molesto –, ¡¿qué has hecho?!

- ¡Lo que tú te has negado a hacer! ¡Ese sonido que hacía ya me estaba volviendo loca!

- ¡Te dije claramente que no la tocarás! – dijo, apartándola con violencia de su camino hacia mí.

La mujer dio unos traspiés hacia atrás, y al ver cómo él me acunaba protectoramente en sus brazos salió furiosa de la habitación, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Pero eso no me importó. Enterré mi rostro en el pecho del muchacho, aspirando su aroma que me era tan familiar como mis canciones. A pesar de haber cambiado mucho físicamente, él conservaba aún el mismo aroma de hace años.

El chico miró mi cabello esparcido en el suelo y chasqueó la lengua molesto, para después ayudarme a pararme del suelo en el que siempre me había encontrado. Sentí mis piernas agarrotadas y me tambaleé un poco entre sus brazos.

- Descuida, haré que quedes como nueva – me dijo con una sonrisa, mientras que me acariciaba la mejilla con ternura.

Y en ese momento, no pude evitar llorar nuevamente, sólo que esta vez lo hacía de felicidad.

Llegamos al viejo taller de su padre, el cual no se veía abandonado. ¿Habría creado más cantantes aquel chico? Sonreí ante ese pensamiento, mientras que él me ayudaba a sentarme en la mesa donde se encontraban todas sus herramientas de trabajo. Encendió una vela, y me miró fijamente, con el dolor dibujado en sus bellos orbes color rubí.

- Perdóname mucho, Maka – me dijo mientras que agarraba un trapo húmedo y me limpiaba la cara con él –. Perdóname por haberte dejado sola todos estos años allá arriba. Sé que fui un desconsiderado, un idiota… pero es que simplemente no podía estar a tu lado como cuando era niño.

"¿Te has preguntado alguna vez por qué te llamé Maka? Ese era el nombre de mi madre. Murió cuando yo cumplí los cinco años, y por eso tenía pesadillas todas las noches. Mi padre, Stein, decidió crearte a ti, y te enseñó la nana que mi madre me cantaba todas las noches sólo para que yo pudiese superar mi dolor.

"Y lo hice, pero no conté con enamorarme de ti. Y sé que aquello estaba mal. Me llamarían loco si les dijera que me enamore de alguien como tú – susurró, y agarró varias hebras de cabello dorado, las cuales amarraba a las puntas que habían quedado de mi cabello anterior. Quise decirle que nuestro amor no estaba mal, sin embargo, aún no recuperaba mi voz del todo –. Por eso me alejé de ti, con la esperanza de poder olvidarte.

"Luego mi padre murió, y tu por alguna razón comenzaste a cantar todas las noches. Eso hacía que te olvidara con mayor esfuerzo, por eso te dejé allá arriba, donde tu música sólo quedara como un pequeño eco en la casa.

"Seguí en el trabajo de mi padre, creando a otras como tú. Sin embargo, a ninguna la quise como te quiero a ti. Luego conocí a Kim, y traté de enamorarme de ella. No lo logré, y bueno… ya viste lo que ocurrió. De verdad Maka, lo lamento.

Unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, por lo que yo estiré la mano y traté de secárselas. Él no pareció advertir mi caricia, pero aún así sonrió.

- Listo, como nueva – susurró.

Agarró un mechón de mi cabello y lo enredó en su dedo. Mi corazón latió con fuerza, como lo había hecho hace tiempo. Ahora yo volvía a estar limpia, y sentía nuevamente mi voz queriendo salir en una bella canción. Le sonreí, y sentí mis lágrimas recorrer mis mejillas al ver el amor que desbordaban sus ojos rojos.

Bajé la mirada mientras que me sonrojaba, igual como el día de mi nacimiento.

- Ahora… ¿me podrías enseñar aquella canción nueva que puso mi padre en ti para mí? – me preguntó, soltando la llavecita que me daba cuerda.

Alzó la tapa de madera blanca, dejando salir a la muñequita con forma de bailarina de ballet. El cabello de esta era rubio, y sus ojos verdes como la primavera. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco recién limpiado. Él sonrió mientras que aquella pequeña bailarina se tambaleaba al compás de la nana que salía de aquella pequeña caja de música…

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

_¿Review?_


End file.
